


two

by angelica_barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Pining, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Steve is an oblivious idiot, True Love, but he gets there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: a collection of poems from steve and bucky's points of view while one of them figures out their feelings and the other one pines hopelessly. so, basically the movies.





	two

**1.**

the letter says two weeks.

you’ll be home in two minutes.

i take the paper, hold a match to it

watch in satisfaction as the ink melts

it burns

the ashes falling down into the tray

the lock clicks

the door opens

here you are

so beautiful

my mouth opens like a wound

the words spill out like blood, a confession

you turn pale

i whisper your name

you say nothing

i leave two weeks later with your lip prints on my face

**2.**

it’s peaceful when they leave

the pain numbs

dull is better than excruciating

i know you’d cry if i told you

so i won’t tell you

please don’t find out

blank

name number sergeant

crap!

someone’s coming

oh

it’s you

it is, right?

i thought you were smaller

**3.**

agent

you call her

i know she’s so much more

you smile at her

she smiles back

i smile at you

you never look my way

no more

i miss your blue eyes

i loathe her dark ones

you come back to bed later

i wait up for you

i touch your lip prints on my face

her lipstick’s on your mouth

**4.**

sometimes i lie awake

and wonder if you miss me

the old me

the one that smiled

you remember him, right?

i hope you do

i remember when you were smaller

you say my name

i look up

crack a grin (i need whiskey)

make a joke

you banter with me

maybe it’s almost kinda sorta like old times

i’ve never been more scared in my life

except when you were hurt

i wished i could take your bruises

now you need to take mine

(for me)

you scream my name

i grit my teeth

i close my eyes

you reach

i fall

the sky’s blue like your eyes

did you know?

**5.**

**he called you the sun**

**he said you were everything**

**“i’m with you til the end a the line”**

**that don’t mean squat**

**he fell**

**you died**

**you grieved**

**you fought**

**he fell**

**you work**

**you rescue**

**you save**

**he fell**

**this time you sacrifice**

**you dive**

**you call it falling**

**she pleads with you**

**no bargain could bribe you to accept this deal**

**he would’ve died for you**

**he did**

**splash!**

**the water rushes in**

**you can (can’t) breathe**

**sorry**

****

**6.**

**seventy years**

**beauty sleep, the eye patch jokes**

**you hate wisecracks**

**his name echoes in your mind**

**he must be waiting for you**

**you hope he is**

**the he that smiles**

**you scorge your drawers for something sharp**

**a gun’s under your pillow**

**your shield rests in the corner**

**some days you wanna pick it up and**

**bury it in your stomach**

**that oughta kill you**

**bullets won’t**

**knives won’t**

**you heal too fast**

**his death killed you**

**the eye patch hands you a file**

**the punching bag splits**

**since when did you refuse a fight**

**you never back down**

**his face flashes in your mind**

**you turn around and shake the eye patch’s hand**

**he smirks**

**he knew you wouldn’t say no**

**since when do you say no**

**you don’t**

**you died when he fell**

**you’ve been dead for seventy years**

**metal**

**poison**

**arrow**

**hammer**

**green**

**this time**

**you’ll avenge**

****

**7.**

_ “Желание _

_ Ржaвый _

_ Семнадцать _

_ Рассвет _

_ Печь _

_ Девять _

_ добросердечный _

_ возвращение на родину _

_ Один _

_ грузовой вагон” _

“готовы соблюдать”

**bucky?**

who the hell is bucky?

**but i saw you**

**it was you**

**you hesitated.**

****

**8.**

blank

stare

bullets

“who was the man on the bridge?”

red

white

blue

“you met him earlier this week on another assignment.”

cough

tears

eyes

“i knew him.”

skinny

held

heartbeat

“no you didn’t.”

smile

pal

punk!

“but i knew him.”

stevie.

“wipe him.”

**9.**

“you know me.”

pain

hurt

wiped!

“no i don’t!”

tackle

punch

hit

“you’re my friend”

**i won’t fight you**

“you’re my mission”

**bucky**

“then finish it…”

**you look at me**

**i know you see me**

**you always had such pretty**

**blue, blue eyes**

“... cause i’m with you til the end a the line.”

**this time**

**i’ll fall**

stevie.

**you reach for me and follow.**

**(i didn’t when it was you.)**

**(that hurts more than anything.)** ****

 

**10.**

**stay**

**stay**

**stay, please**

**why are you leaving me**

**where are you going**

**i just got you back**

**bucky**

**jerk**

**end a the line!**

**“st-”**

**cough**

**…**

**my eyes open**

**you’re**

**gone**

**sam’s here**

**where’re you**

**i want you**

**bucky**

**please, stay**

**stay**

**stay.**

****

**11.**

my name is bucky

my name is bucky

my name is bucky

sergeant barnes

bucky

the soldier

the asset

i am a machine

i don’t have a name

(i have nothing at all)

but he does

stevie, i think

so beautiful, and maybe

someday

he’ll be all mine

i run

i hide

i try

smile and speak more gently

don’t hurt, just soothe

maybe when i don’t wake up screaming every night

maybe when my fingers won’t curl into a fist

maybe when i can see you and know you

maybe then you’ll love me

**bucky**

i know you didn’t before

maybe someday

maybe soon

can you will you

love me now?

**12.**

it’s almost like old times, i guess

you’re so beautiful

so kind

so good

i wonder if i could love you any more

**you’re smiling**

what i feel for you is infinite

it stretches from every corner of the universe

no

i love you more than that

you step out of the car and go to her

**keep smiling, please**

i feel a little queasy

**i want you to smile**

she’s pretty like you

like peggy

wait

**i want you to smile always**

no

hold on

this isn’t how it’s supposed to go

i thought…

i thought you cared

**forever and ever**

“it felt right”

you’re grinning

you

you

you kissed her

not me

you kissed her not me

kissed her not me

her not me

her me

her

**why aren’t you smiling anymore?**

i thought you loved me

you said you did

maybe you didn’t mean it how i do

maybe you don’t love me like i love you

maybe

**smile again, bucky.**

i hang my head

i feel sick

**buck**

i am sick

**“buck, you alright?”**

i’m disgusting

don’t touch me

i don’t deserve someone like you

**“bucky.”**

pull away

curl in on myself

maybe i can sleep

maybe i’ll wake up and this’ll be a nightmare

i have those often enough

**“bucky, look at me.”**

i do

you’re so beautiful

i love you to the ends of everything

**smile**

**(you’d never ask me to smile.)**

smile

**(i know you want me to, though.)**

**smile**

it hurts

it hurts so bad

**“bucky.”**

i love you til the end a the line.

**13.**

you ask me if i’m sure this is what i wanna do

yeah, it is

not.

i wanna hold you

and kiss you

and love you

but i won’t

well, i’ll love you

but i’m not allowed any of the others

and to think

that i thought

maybe someday

**bucky.**

i hope you never wake me up.

**bucky, talk to me.**

i hope i die before you like i should.

**bucky, come on.**

i trust you more than i trust myself

i trust you to be happy

i hope you can be happy

without me

i know you can

i...

think

you can.

(i know i couldn’t.)

**bucky, i know you’re not okay.**

til the end a the line, pal.

**til the end a the line.**

**you said -**

love you, stevie

**so long ago -**

close my eyes

**you said you’d stay -**

goodbye.

**bucky.**

****

**1.**

**some things are just…**

**meant to be.**

**some things don’t happen anyway.**

**if they did**

**you wouldn’t’ve left me**

**i’m in brooklyn now**

**back where you and i were happy**

**awhile back, huh?**

**seems like just yesterday sometimes**

**i miss you**

**i need you**

**i love you**

**now you’re dancing with me**

**i close my eyes and let the tears fall**

**i lay my head on your chest**

**wait**

“stevie.”

**it’s you**

you reach up to touch my face

i smile

“how come you never dance, love?”

**“i never had the right partner.”**

you stare at me with those pretty blue eyes

you’re so beautiful

just like when you were skinny and sickly

and i patched you up after fights in alleyways

where i defended you

now you’re defending me

i still don’t know why

**“i finally found him, though.”**

wait

you mean

**“i love you.”**

oh

_ oh _

so you do

i drop my head on your shoulder

whisper into your neck

kiss the skin there

oh god

you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for you

been wanting you

been longing after you

“i love you.”

i think i’ll stay here for forever

**no, maybe longer**

m **a** y **b** e  **i** ’ **l** l  **s** t **a** y  **h** e **r** e  **f** o **r** t **w** o **.**


End file.
